Meeting The Family
by nita6546
Summary: This is a story about of Victor Creed/Sabretooth's past and how if effects his future. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1, I think. If you think I should continue, please let me know. Title suggestions and stories line suggestions are welcome and very, very appreciated!**

He sat in his favorite tree, watching the men and women tramp through the slushy snow below. _Amateurs. Took 'em long enough to come after me._ He jumped to the next tree, watching them search for him. Ten, maybe twelve. Small team. They obviously had no idea who they were dealing with. He could almost laugh at their incompetence.

What did he expect after thirty years now they thought he was a story, a boogieman made up to scare little kids into eating their veggies. They thought the stories were exaggerated , the truth was quite the opposite. He had done much worse.

He quickly dispatched all but the leader with inhuman ferocity, but with surprising mercy. It was contrary to his reputation. He only cut the leader's hamstrings so she couldn't get away.

"Hiya, sweetie. Miss me?"

"Victor," she acknowledged, "how could I not miss you?"

"How's the kid?"

"Dead. Killed before his mutation could manifest. Killed because of who his father is. But you knew that already, didn't you? That's why you hid out here," she said the word 'hid' with a snear.

It was true of course, but he would die before he world admit it. "Think what you want Mattie."

"You killed Trent. He was one of my best."

"If you say so..."

"And your son."

That brought him up short. "A human..." He said quietly.

"Yes. His twin didn't want to come after dear, old dad."

"Who sent you?"

"Who said anyone sent me? Maybe I came just to kill your a#$."

"Then how could you afford the help," he mused.

She started laughing hysterically. What had happened to her. Wasn't she tougher than this? "You should find your little girl. She's a monster. Just. LIKE. **YOU!**"

His claws were gripping her neck at monster. "No one calls my family 'monsters'. Not you, not Jimmy's whore of a mother, not my father, not even me." Her throat was ripped out and peace filled her eyes at last.

He buried her under his favorite tree. Most thought he was a mindless killer, but he actually loved this woman. Enough to have three cubs with her. Granted, he didn't know about two of them, but that didn't matter. Now his sons were dead. He needed to get his daughter before someone else did. So now it was back to all the noise, all the brightness, and everything he hates.

She knew her mother and brother would not be returning. From the stories her mother told her and her brother, Sabretooth was not one to go down easily. She'd had to watch her whole life as her mother slowly went crazy, and took her twin with her. She wanted to find this man. After all, her mother never missed an opportunity to tell her how like him she was.

Same wild blond hair, same retractable claws, however, her mother never knew about her senses or healing factor. She wanted to find her father, her only living family.

Maybe she should have joined them, if only to find her father. But no, seeing them killed would not be worth it. She could barely handle knowing they were dead.

He crouched on the rooftop of an apartment building in Anchorage, Alaska. He as waiting with a heavy lidded gaze, watching a building cross the street. Mattie's house. He shook his head sadly, he thought she was stronger than that.

His attention was suddenly diverted to figure walking down the sidewalk. It was a girl wearing a plaid shirt and cargo pants with leather work boots. She was tall with blond hair. Her sleeves were rolled up and she wore leather gloves on her hands.

Her smell was what really got his attention. She smelled like Mattie, but also like himself. It was her, his daughter. He could see some of his traits in the 18 yr old, but she mainly looked like her mother.

He jumped to the ground and intercepted her. She jumped back, startled. "Whoa!"

"Hi, I'm your dad."

**Remember, if you think this story has potential, please let me know. Title and story line suggestions are appreciated and very, very welcome. Have an amazing day! If you review, you will get a special surprise... Please vote in my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, chapter 2! Thanks to my first reviewer Wolvie'sBiggestFan, you inspired me to keep working on this story. You know the drill, if you think this is worth continuing, please let me know. If you see any mistakes please tell me and suggestions for names and the plot are welcom and appreciated. Thanks.**

"Ssssoooo...you're my dad?" She was skeptical. The monster her mother described was more animal than human. This man actually looked kind of nice. Sure, his eyes were amber and he had fangs and claws, but he didn't look like he wanted to tear her throat out. Yet.

"Why did you leave?" She wanted to get this the awkward part over with.

He blew out a big sigh. She deserved to know. "I'm a killer, a monster. It's my job, but the bloodlust is also part of me. It calls itself Sabretooth. It's the part most people see. I didn't know about you and Trent when I left. I hoped your mother and Kyle could have a normal life if I left. I knew they couldn't if I stayed. Maybe if I had stayed this wouldn't have happened." He said the last part more to himself. "I loved her, that why I left. Because I was protecting my pride, pack, family, whatever you want to call it."

"After Kyle died, mom started going crazy. I had to watch, not knowing what to do and hoping you would magically show up and fix everything. She took Trent with her. He wasn't a mutant, but he had a kind of bloodlust. I'm guessing that came from Sabretooth, but I think part of it was her." She paused and turned to him wanting to see his eyes as she said the next part, "I'm glad they're gone."

Victor expected to see hardness in her eyes, but all he saw was pity. "I'm sorry you had to do it, but I think they are happier now that they are gone. Don't get me wrong, I loved them, but there was no way they were happy like that."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, not needing to say anything.

"You're a mutant."

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

She extended her claws and held them up for his inspection, "Well, I have claws and fangs, mom knew about those. But I also heal really fast and I have really good senses."

"How did you manage to hide when you got the hearing and smell?" He was remembering when he and Jimmy had gotten their senses. Those headaches were the worst pain he had ever had.

"Nose and ear plugs to sleep. I just had to deal with it. I had the claws and fangs when I was born. She hated those, she even pulled them out once. If she knew about the healing and senses, she would kick me out...or worse."

"Worse?"

"She would have tried to kill me."

His only response was a low growl.

"I also have an animal inside me. Is that what Sabretooth is?"

"Yah. I'm sorry you're stuck with it too."

"Don't worry. I can control it. By the way, what do I call you?"

"I don't know, cub. Victors ok, dad if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I think Victor for now."

**Just a reminder: If you see any mistakes, let me know. Plot and name suggestions are welcome and very appreciated. Have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, please review. If you see any mistakes, please let me know, name and plot suggestions are welcome and very appreciated. Please vote in my poll about Victor's daugter's name.**

"Morning, cub."

"Morning, Vic. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you decide to make." Vic was sitting at the island in her Anchorage home drinking coffee out of a canning jar. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a whole carton of eggs, sausage and the pancake mix that comes in a jug. She had discovered over their week together that he ate **a lot.**

"Ok, cub." He said suddenly, "Do you want to say in Anchorage, or come live with me in Washington State, Canada, Montana, or anywhere you want to go really."

"You have three houses?"

He laughed, "Cub, I have a lot more than three. Have you heard of Creed Industries?"

"Yah."

"Mr. Victor Creed at your service." He said with a flourish and a bow.

She giggled, "Wow. I'm sorry, but you don't look like a stock market, board meeting kind of person."

"I decided to take a break from my regular job and, turns out, I'm good at stock market, board meeting kind of stuff."

"So, you can pretty much afford to live anywhere?"

"Pretty much," he mimicked her.

"What happens to Mom's stuff now that she's gone?"

"I called my lawyer on my way here, it's all yours."

"Really?"

"Yep, you are the new owner of a 4x4 jeep, a F350 4x4 truck, and 200 acres of prime Alaskan wilderness."

"If I decided to live with you, would I have to sell this place?"

"Heck no. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Sure, what have I got to lose?"

"Where do you want to live?"

"Why don't we give Washington a try."

He helped her pack the things she would need since it would take a few weeks until they could ship everything she wanted from the house. Then they started the long drive through Canada to Chehalis, WA. They started driving Northwest to Palmer, AK. With Victor driving through the snow and ice covered landscape, they made it in about an hour.

By noon they were in the last town, Tok, before the long drive down the Alaskan Hwy. They stocked up on snack foods, prepackaged food and camping supplies. The hours passed quickly as they traded stories.

"So, Dad," She began, "Just how old _are_ you?"

"Oh, about 160, 170. Somewhere around there."

"Where were you born?"

"Alberta, Canada."

"I'm half Canadian, half Czechoslovakian and I live in America."

"Yep."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yah."

"Whats his name?"

"James Howlett."

"How come you have different last names?"

"His mom cheated on her husband with my dad. He found out we were brothers when my dad decided to take him and his mom away with us. My dad shot and killed his dad. James killed our dad and we ran away. I raised him."

"How old is he?"

"Around 155."

"Does he have the same mutation as us?"

"He has the healing factor, senses, and fangs, but he has three bone claws that are housed in his forearms and come out from between his knuckles."

"Trippy. Where is he living now?"

"At the Xavier Institute in Westchester, NY."

"You don't like him much, do you?"

"Thats enough, cub. Drop it." Victor growled at her. She sat staring out the window for a while.

"Do you have any other kids?"

He sighed, "Yah. His name was Graydon Creed. He was a religious zealot who started the Friends of Humanity."

She gasped, "That psycho who wanted to eliminate all mutants? But _you're_ a mutant, you're his dad!"

"His mom is a mutant, too. Her name is Mystique."

"Wow, what kind of crazy luck is this? All three of my siblings and my mom are dead. My dad and uncle are both over 150 years old and my dad is, like, the richest guy on earth."

"Yep, that sums it up."

"Wow."

**Please review, if you see any mistakes let me know. Plot and name suggestions are welcome and very appreciated. Please remember to vote in my poll! Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, yeah! As always, read and review. Title and plot suggestions are welcome and please vote in my poll. Sabretooth's daughter will remain nameless until I get ten votes. Isn't the suspense killing you?**

They spent the two day drive to Washington discussing their lives, their likes and dislikes, pet peeves, favorite movies, favorite bands, etc. She discovered that Victor liked _Metallica_, _Blues Brother, Spinal Tap, _hunting, and hates _Twilight. _He likes his meat rare, doesn't eat cranberries or walnuts, loves to drink milk and his favorite color is red.

They stopped in Seattle for lunch at the Space Needle and he took her to Pike's Place Market and the gum wall. They made it to Chehalis by five and stopped at the Chehalis Deli to pick up a couple of Bearcat Sandwiches then drove to his house. It was a large barn looking A-frame on sixty acres of pine forest. It was beautiful, she was in love.

"This is your house!"

"Yep. Sweet little set up, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

"This place used to be a tree and horse farm. Now I use the barn on the other side of the house as a garage."

"Do you live by yourself?"

"I actually don't use this house much, but I have it cleaned every couple a weeks."

"Where do you usually live?"

"Don't stay in one place long, but this is my favorite house. Plenty of room to roam and hunt without nosy, busy-body neighbors."

He drove around the house to the renovated barn. It was clean and had concrete floors, toolboxes along the walls and all kinds of fancy equipment. He parked her truck among various quads, motorcycles, trucks and expensive sports cars. They grabbed their bags and walked down a manicured gravel path to the back of the house. Four large windows were covered with shades so she couldn't see what the inside looked like yet. They climbed the steps to the covered wraparound porch. He opened the door without using a key.

"Guess you don't have to worry about people breaking in all the way out here."

"Actually, the door has a pressure sensor. It knows how I grip the knob and automatically unlocks the door, but I make the maid use a key."

"Fancy. Are you gonna program me in or do I get a key?"

"I'll have you programmed in after you get settled in your room."

"Sweet." She followed him through a large kitchen that was decked out in stainless steel appliances with hardwood floors and butcher-block counters to a wooden staircase and down a long hallway.

"This is your room." He swung the door open to reveal an absolutely _huge_ bedroom with hardwood floors. It had a queen size wooden frame bed with a brown and green vine patterned comforter set and matching curtains. An oak desk, dresser and trunk completed the room. One door led to an attached bath and the other opened to a walk-in cloth set that was big enough to house a family of five.

"Uh...It's big."

"And..."

She spun around, "I love it," she announced happily.

"Glad you like it, cub. When you get settled in, come downstairs and we'll send for the stuff from your house and get you programmed into the security system."

**Don't forget to review, title and plot suggestions are welcome and appreciated and don't forget to vote on Victor's daughter's name!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Wolvie'sBiggestFan for your encouraging review. I have decide on a name for Sabretooth's daughter. Hope you like it.**

After her dad programming her into the security system, she wandered around the house, getting used to the unfamiliar sights, sounds, and smells of the house and the Washington environment. Alaska was always cold and smelled like snow and wilderness. Washington wasn't as cold and smelled like pine and more ... tame. It wasn't a bad thing, she just wasn't used to it yet.

She wandered around the house for hours while Vic was out in the garage working on his various cars. _Maybe I'll go out there late and ask for a map for this huge place. If I didn't have an enhanced sense of smell, I would get lost and even Vic wouldn't be able to find me._ She counted rooms as she went, living room, den, office, mud room, kitchen, bathroom, cloth set, bathroom, bedroom, and library. Upstairs: bedroom, office, bedroom, bathroom, cloth set, bathroom, entertainment room. She counted a total of seventeen rooms, not including normal size cloth sets. Eventually that lost her interest and she decided to watch the news.

She sank into the massive leather couch and cuddled up in a quilt that hung over the back of the couch. She found the universal remote and tuned the massive TV set to Q13 Fox. It was supposed to rain tomorrow. She got bored again and flipped channels until she found a movie called _The Chronicles of Riddick._ The constant action and violence lulled her into a half conscious state. When it ended she flipped until she found a British car show called _Top Gear_. The three co hosts were goofballs. She was laughing for an hour.

Vic finally came in from the garage at eleven. He plopped down on the couch beside her and put his arm on the back. "Scoot over, cub. Turn it to channel four." She grumbled, but complied. Murder, murder, scam, problem solvers, weather, stocks. _Fascinating_. She started falling asleep and slumped against her dad, her head on his shoulder and his arm falling from the back of the couch around her. She snuggled into the warmth and purred lightly. He felt, more than heard, the vibrations.

_The h#^&. _He thought. _She purrs like me._ He was pleasantly surprised. When the news was over he tried waking her, but she only mumbled and snuggled closer into his massive chest. He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He pulled the comforter and thermal blanket back and laid her in the bed. She groaned at the loss of heat, but burrowed into the fluffy pillows and curled up like a little kitten. _His_ little kitten.

He stood watching her sleep for...he didn't know how long. When the moon shone across her room, he went to bed himself. Before he left, though, he smoothed her blond hair from her forehead and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night, Madison Viktoria Creed. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. This chapter is a father-daughter bonding moment. Nothing important happens, so skip if you want.**

Victor woke to the smell of frying meat, sizzling potatoes, omelets, and coffee. His stomach growled in response. Without bothering with a shower, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting the fridge and pantry to be fully stocked," she said by way of greeting.

"I called while you were packing, told the maid to do an extra cleaning, stock the fridge and pantry, and make up the bedrooms."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to check on CI (Creed Industries), check my messages and do some business stuff."

"Ok." She turned back around to finish cooking.

He could smell a tinge of disappointment in her scent. "Hey, you want to go into town later and get a movie?"

"Really, you want to get a movie?"

"Why not? Until I'm done you can go hunting, run around outside, watch TV, play on the Wii, whatever you want."

"You have a Wii?" She said skeptically.

"I haven't used it myself, but I figured a kid would need somethin' to do all day."

She meandered into the den and saw a big box sitting on the coffee table. "That wasn't there last night." She said out loud. A note taped to the top of the box read:

_Here's the Wii. Feel free to set it up. Games are inside._

It was simple, short and to the point, just like her dad. She set it up without a problem, she was a bit of a computer nerd, and played a hunting game, _Need For Speed, _and _Jeopardy._ He had sure gotten a variety.

"Hey, cub. Ready to go into town?"

The entered the pristine garage and she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of vehicles. "Which one do you want to take?"

She looked around and spotted a classic 1965 Mustang with a beautiful blue paint job. "The mustang?" she said hopefully.

He smiled in approval. "That's my favorite, bought her new."

"I always wanted a mustang, but I didn't have enough money and it wasn't practical for Alaska."

She slid into the leather bucket seat and clicked her seat belt. Victor started the engine and revved it up. The noise and vibration made her shutter in pleasure. _I think I'm in love!_ They tore out of the garage and cruised into town. Everyone's head turned to see the beautiful car driving past. She blushed, not used to all the attention. Victor pulled into a parking spot at the local mall. He got out his wallet and handed her a platinum credit card. "I have some business to take care of, go get yourself some clothes and whatever else you need. I'll meet you at the video store in two hours to get that movie."

She put the card in her wallet for safe keeping and slid out of the car. She slipped her purse over her shoulder as her said, "Have fun, don't break the bank."

"Don't worry, 'Dad'." She said with a smirk.

"You're defiantly _my_ kid."

Madison hit six stores and spent $500 on clothes and other necessities. She only worried a little about the amount. She figured if he _owned_ Creed Industries and had at least three houses, he could afford a five hundred dollar shopping spree. Besides, she wasn't planning on shopping for quite a while. She made it to the video store five minutes early and waited for Victor. He arrived on exactly two hours after he dropped her off.

"OK, cub. What movie do you want to get?"

"There's _Despicable Me,_ _Skyline, The Proposal..._"

"How about _True Grit_?"

"It's not out yet."

"The original one."

The spent the rest of the day watching 'classic' movies as Victor called them, then watching the news.

**I don't own any of the movies/games mentioned, nor do I own Victor Creed. Hope you enjoy and please review. BTW: I named Victor's daughter Madison Viktoria Creed. Madison means 'daughter of the mighty warrior' and Viktoria is the czechoslovakian spelling of champion/victor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my reviewers and sorry it took so long to update. Please give me any ideas you have for this story, I have no idea where I'm going. **

Maddi woke up on the couch and wondered for a moment how she ended up there before remembering the previous day. Watching movies with his daughter seemed out of character for the legendary Sabretooth, but who knew what he was like at home? She smiled, thinking about the day. She stretched and popped the kinks out of her back. _What to do today? _Her stomach growled. _Defiantly breakfast._ She thought with a grin.

Dressing in tight jeans to minimize rustling, a white wife-beater, and a dark, long sleeve t-shirt. Foregoing shoes, she strode out the backdoor into the forest surrounding the house. She took a moment to enjoy the wind in her hair and the feel of dirt between her toes. She extended her senses to take in the sounds and smells of the forest. _There!_ Her attention riveted on the smell of something thick, musty, and coppery and the sound of a slow, squishy, rhythmic thump, thump, thump. She felt her eyes turn black. At that point she let the animal take over and sprinted on all fours toward the source of that delicious wet sound. When she was within a mile of the animal, she slowed, no reason to scare it off too early. A chase through the dim forest and across the damp earth sounded appealing, but she doubted she could outrun a full grown elk buck.

She stalked silently through the underbrush, close to the earth. She shifted her weight on her hands, then wiggled her hips like a cat. The she pounced, hooking her claws into the buck's thick skin. She clawed her way up the twisting and bucking animal to his throat. As she was about to bite through his windpipe, he twisted sharply and through her off. She thought for sure he would get away, when a giant shadow leapt from the side and tackled the huge animal. She smelled the blood pour out of the elk and heard the wet thumping sound stop. The thing that took her prey walked to her and stood over her until she looked up. She couldn't read his face, so she looked to the forest floor again and sighed. Then stood, but didn't look at him. She walked to the buck that was lying on the blood soaked ground.

She unsheathed her claws and made to skin the animal when Creed grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, skinning it?"

"Not with your claws."

"I don't exactly have a knife on me."

"Why not?"

"Because I have claws that are sharper than a knife and..." She hesitated, "I was going to eat it now," She said the last part quietly like she was embarrassed.

"So, why did you change your mind?"

"Cause I lost it and you snapped me out of my animal side," she growled loudly at him.

He chuckled, "What I kill, I kill for my pride, which is you, cub," He was hungry and ripped into the elk's tender belly. She watched for a minute before letting her animal take over and enthusiastically tore into the buck's shoulder. He last thought was: _yummy. _

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Sevy14 for your review. Let me know what you think.**

"I'm going for a run!" Maddi called to her father.

"Don't get lost," he replied. Maddi rolled her eyes. After living with him for six months, his 'old man jokes', as she called them, started to make an appearance. _Maybe I should write a book._ She put in her ear buds and started listening to Cure by Metallica.

_The lies tempt her and she follows  
Again she lets him in  
She must believe to fill the hollow  
She's been fooled again_

_Uncross your arms, take_  
_And throw them to the cure, say ..._  
_I do believe_  
_Uncross your arms now_  
_Take 'em to it, say ..._  
_I do believe_

_Betting on the cure_  
_'Cause it must get better than this_  
_Betting on the cure_  
_Yeah everyone's got to have the sickness_  
_'Cause everyone seems to need the cure_

She sang the lyrics out loud as she ran. She was so focused on the music, that she didn't hear the rustling in the bushes until it was too late. Instinctively, she used her senses. Three males, dirty, middle aged.

One of the men sat on her legs while another held down her arms. She thrashed, growled and roared, trying to get away, or at least intimidate the perverts. She realized she couldn't get away yet, so she stopped struggling, but didn't stop growling.

The leader stood over her and looked her up and down. He nodded slightly, as if in approval. "Nice." The one holding her legs got off, but didn't let go enough for her to move. The leader moved to cover them, then produced a knife.

"Stop," she growled warningly.

He chuckled, "No."

Her pants and under wear were quickly cut off. She thrashed again. She may not be able to do anything, but she'd be d*&% if she wouldn't try. Her animal side took over to protect her human mind. She felt a strong rip as he roughly pushed into her, taking her virginity. Every thrust felt like the first as she healed. The pain blinded her, at some point the other two men ripped her shirt and bra off. She kept fighting through the second man, but when it was the third's turn, her mind gratefully shut down to protect her as much as it could.

She woke to a pair of strong arms lifting her and a gentle purr soothing her. She immediately recognized her father and snuggled into his chest. "It's all right cub, I'll make it all right." She heard the threat in his voice and smelled the anger in his scent. She smiled as she fell asleep. Those men would pay.

_They _will _pay._ He thought as he carried his cub home. When she hadn't come home by ten he had assumed she when into town or something. By midnight he was out searching for her. He followed her trail. She covered an impressive amount of ground. He found her unconscious and naked ten miles from the house. The scents of three men covered his little girl. He wanted to take off and find them _now._ But his daughter took priority. He would make her safe, then go after the scum that thought they could hurt the Sabretooth's daughter.

**Let me know what you think about the rape scene. This has never happened to me, so I was making it up. Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sad, no reviews. Oh well, I didn't really give you guys time. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy and please reveiw.**

Maddison woke the next morning and had a few minutes of blissful peace before she remembered. She whimpered as the memory of her attackers forcing themselves into her surfaced.

"Morning, Cub." She rolled over and focused on her father, forcing the memories back.

"Morning, Dad."

"How'r you feeling?"

"Ok. I think I'm fully healed," She said after briefly testing her body.

"Feel up for some breakfast? You'll need calories to restore your energy reserves."

"What's up for today?"

"_You_ are going to rest."

"And you're going after them," she saw a dark look and snarl cross his face, his canines gleamed.

"I want their dicks on a silver platter."

Victor looked up in surprise. He saw anger flash in her eyes before it was replaced by a cold, blank stare. She looked just like him before he took his revenge. He went out the front door and she heard him start his bike. She sighed.

She hated those men. She didn't hate her crazy mother who took away both her brothers, but she truly hated the men who took her virginity. She thanked God her animal side took over and saved her mind, but memories still came flooding back. _The first man standing over her, his disgusting smile gloating as he unzipped his pants. The self-satisfied glint in his eyes. _She shivered. It was funny how she could perfectly remember his eyes, but just had a vague remembrance of the actual experience. With her abilities and training, one moment of carelessness had been the cause of the horrible experience and a huge emotional and mental scar.

She shook her head, maybe some music and a shower would help her forget. She went to her room with attached bathe for a long, hot shower. She turned the heat up as far as it would go, which, thanks to Victor, as scalding. she gathered a pair of loose, ripped up jeans, an old Night Ranger t-shirt that had belonged to her twin, Trent, and took a sanitizing shower. She could still smell the men on and in her and she was sure Victor could too. She was surprised he hand held himself back as long as he had.

When she stepped from the bathroom, she felt somewhat cleaner. she knew it wasn't her fault, but she still felt dirty. It would be months, maybe years until she was over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_4 months later_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Erin. What's up?"

"Nothin'. How 'bout you?"

"Not much. Hey, wanna go for lunch when you're off?"

"Gosh. All you do is eat."

"I know. I wonder whats wrong with me?" She froze, "Oh, no!" She took off running down an isle of the Rite Aid where she worked with her friend Erin for the last four months. Victor hadn't wanted her to leave the protection of his property, but she thought having a job and friends would distract her. so far it had worked.

Erin ran after Maddison, who grabbed a pregnancy test off a shelf and bolted for the lady's room. Erin followed her in. "Maddison, are you alright?"A groan came from the end stall. "Maddison...Are you pregnant? When was your last period?"

"I don't have them. You know I'm a feral mutant. I have two heat cycles a year, but not a period."

"What happens with your 'heat cycle'?"

"I get really horny and smell different, they last a week or two. My dad explained them to me when I came to live with him. My first one started – CRAP!"

"Started when?"

"A couple days before I was raped."

"Oh, honey."


End file.
